


Tiger Stripes: The Birthday Present

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Flogging, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Submissive Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Yurio decides to give Otabek a very kinky surprise for his 21st birthday...Date: October 2016, Yurio's 3rd Senior Grand Prix season. Yurio is 17 and above the age of consent in Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I realised that it was riddled with typos, and also the timeline didn't work. So I've updated and it is now set two (2) years after Welcome to the Madness, so at the start of Yurio's third Grand Prix. 
> 
> Medium BDSM, lots of toy play, and descriptions of flogging. Enjoy!
> 
> Slight time hopping.

October 31st. For the rest of the world, it was Halloween – a night when the spooks came out to play. For an extremely excitable Russian kitten, it was something far more important and interesting. His boyfriend's birthday.

Although it was in the middle of the Grand Prix season, Yurio was determined to celebrate it. Otabek would only turn 21 once, after all. Negotiating a few days in Almaty with Yakov had been challenging, and eventually he had been forced to flat out tantrum in order to get his way. At 17, Yurio had learned to temper his rages a little better, especially since living with Victor and Yuuri in St Petersberg. The quiet Japanese skater had a surprisingly calming affect on him, and living in an atmosphere of relative domestic bliss was oddly soothing. He could still pitch a fit when he needed to though.

The sound of a bike pulling into the private garage below the apartment was the warning Yuri had been waiting for. Working quickly, he put the last few touches to his outfit and to the apartment, making sure everything was perfect. 1am was pretty early for Otabek to be getting home after DJing, so Yuri's text must have had the desired impact. Forcing down nerves, the blonde settled himself down, waiting for the arrival of the birthday boy.

_ Three hours earlier. _

“I'm sorry Yura, I totally screwed up my dates and agreed to play tonight. I can't let them down...”

“I know, it's OK. I'll just wait for you here.”

“You... you're not mad??”

“Of course not! I'll just see you later.”

_Well... that's just not normal._

“You flew out here for my birthday, now I've told you I'm going to have to go out for the evening and you can't even come because it's an over 18s club, and yet somehow you're not angry? At all?”

A perfect blonde eyebrow raised. “You'd prefer a fight?”

Otabek backed away raising his hands, his head shaking empathetically. “I'll be home as soon as my set finishes. Probably about 2am. I'm... I'm really sorry...”

“Just go. Have fun!”

 _What the fuck is up with him... Why am I not breathing through a tube right now?_ At the club, Otabek speculated on his boyfriend's odd behaviour as his friends bought him drinks and he set up his gear behind the DJ booth. He suspected Yurio was up to something, but had no idea what. After over a year of dating, including a full skating season where they had ruined several hotel rooms with increasingly adventurous and kinky sex, he thought the blonde probably had something interesting planned. Concentrating on DJing wasn't going to be easy.

_ Now _

The silence after the roar of the bike and the pounding of the club was a shock, but not as much of a shock as the text message he'd received half way through his DJ set. An image of a single strawberry – Otabek's favourite fruit – balanced on the naked thigh of his boyfriend, with the edges of something leather and heavy looping over the skin above it. Something that looked suspiciously like a leather whip.

The caption: _Dinner's ready, Daddy._

The set had been cut abruptly short, Otabek claiming an emergency and bolting out of the club as soon as he could. He'd broken the speed limit a number of times before reaching the security of the garage, now he forced himself to calm down and strip out of his leathers before going inside. If he was getting any more shocks tonight, he wanted to be in much more flexible clothing.

_ Three hours earlier. _

Yurio had in fact been incandescent with fury when he'd found out that Otabek was DJing the night of his 21st birthday. Luckily for the Kazakh skater, Yurio had discovered this several weeks before he'd actually arrived in Almaty, while browsing through the bands and acts that were playing at his boyfriend's favourite club during his stay. He had dropped a subtle hint that had sailed over Otabek's head, and he realised that the older man had completely forgotten about his prior commitment.

After his rage had subsided, it had occurred to him that some private time might be very useful. He'd already bought a few presents for Otabek that required some preparation and would benefit a surprise reveal. Now, assuming Otabek didn't cancel the gig, he had the time he needed to get everything set up.

Once he arrived in Almaty, he confirmed that Otabek still hadn't remembered, and waited for the penny to drop. Playing it extra cool when Otabek had sheepishly revealed his mistake had seriously worried his lover, which had of course made him laugh like a hyena once he was on his own. The surprise was going to be even better if the older skater spent the night worrying about why Yurio wasn't furious.

By the time he was ready to send a lewd picture message as a summons to his boyfriend, the flat was in dimmed light, there was a scent of cinnamon spice in the air from the hot wine in the kitchen, some deep, slow doom metal was playing softly in the background and Otabek's presents were all ready to go.

_ One week earlier _

“Are you planning something romantic for Otabek's birthday?”

“Don't be stupid. Why would I do something like that?”

Yuuri Katsuki took his glasses off and busied himself cleaning them, a habit that usually meant he was feeling awkward about a conversation. “Well... it's a pretty big birthday, isn't it? Don't you want to do something nice for him?”

Pausing, Yurio considered his response. Acutely aware that the bags for his trip contained leather manacles, several different sized vibrators and butt plugs, flavoured lubes, and a large, multi strand whip, he coloured slightly and took a large pull on his cola.

“I'm planning something nice. We just don't really... look, romance is for saps like you and baldy. We have a different vibe.”

“Romance is romance, no matter what flavour it comes in” Yuuri said, seriously. His expression was suddenly worldly, and Yurio couldn't help but imagine what Victor had been teaching his fiancée over the last few years. Disgusted with his own thought process, he pulled a face.

“What a load of... well, what would you do? Spare me the nasty details...”

Yuuri blushed, but smiled. “Whatever I did, I'd make sure the mood was right. Candles, maybe some wine, music... something to, you know, set the right tone. I'd definitely do something really surprising...”

_ Now _

The smell of hot, spiced wine wafted out as Otabek opened the apartment door. Dim lighting made him blink after the bright hallway and he paused for a moment, recognising the music coming from the bedroom as one of Yurio's favourite sex playlists.

Spotting two cups laid out ready for the wine, he poured and then kicked off his shoes, carrying the drinks into the bedroom. By some miracle, he managed to keep a grip on them as he saw what was waiting for him on the bed.

“Welcome home, Daddy” Yurio purred, stretching out as much as he could given the restraints he was wearing. Otabek heard himself groan as he ran his eyes over the blonde, his hands starting to shake violently. Putting the cups down on the closest surface, he ran his hands through his hair and forced himself to swallow through a suddenly very dry throat.

“K...kitten has been busy” he managed, crossing to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. By the time he reached Yurio he was naked, and so aroused he was nearly panting. He reached out and cupped the Russian's face, pulling him up into a deep kiss. A clank told him he'd pulled him to the limit of the chain attached to his wrists, and the dominant brunette growled happily.

Yurio whimpered as he was dragged across the bed, the leather manacles around his wrists pulling his arms back as the chain to the bedhead went tight. The change in his position made his tiger striped “tail” flick over Otabek's thigh, and his lover pulled back to see what was going on. Otabek groaned again as he realised that the tail was actually...

“You did all this for me?” he asked, his voice dripping velvet as he tugged very gently at the tail. Yurio gasped at the motion, the plug it was attached to jerking inside him at exactly the right angle.

“Of course d-daddy... it's your birthday... I wanted to do something s-special...”

Growling louder, Otabek turned his lover over and took a good look at him. The sight made him shiver.

Two feet of solid looking chain attached a long pole to the bedhead. The manacles at the other end of the pole were lined, snug and comfy looking around the Russian's slender wrists, and there was a key hanging next to the chain, clearly impossible for the wearer to reach thanks to the pole. Ultimate submission.

A fishnet t-shirt clung to Yurio's upper body, a change in texture that made Otabek's mouth water. No underwear to interfere with access to his lower half, just a tiger tail to twist between his fingers and make his lover squeak. The plug it was attached to was sized to stretch exactly right and dripping with lube, leaving no work to be done before Otabek could be inside his boyfriend.

At the foot of the bed was the other toy, the one that had summoned him back at an illegal speed from the club. The hint in the picture didn't do it justice – it was a gorgeous looking leather flogger, black and sultry with almost a foot of thin tassels at the end.

Finishing off the display was the night stand, which held a bowl of fresh strawberries, a number of tubes of lube, a pile of condoms and two brand new vibrators.

“Yura...” he was lost for words, only able to kiss the blonde again and again as he ran his hands over his bound wrists. “Yura...”

Wriggling under the kisses and moaning each time his “tail” was tugged, Yurio had enough presence of mind to keep teasing his lover. “Daddy... mmm... will you play with me, daddy?”

Pulling back from the kisses, Otabek pushed the blonde flat on his back and pulled the chain tighter, bringing his arms straight up above his head. Despite the tough looking toys and restraints, he was careful not to harm the younger man's arms or legs – he was manhandling a World Champion Figure Skater after all. Serious injury was unacceptable. That didn't stop either of them from having plenty of rough fun in other areas though, a balance they'd figured out through much trial and error during Yurio's second Grand Prix season.

Stretched out, Yurio wriggled again to get comfortable, then wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist. “Play with me, daddy” he whined again, using the strong muscles in his calves to draw his lover towards him.

Otabek looked like a starving man at a buffet, for a moment unsure of what to sample first. His eyes roved over the blonde, eventually settling on the tiger tail again. Seemed a shame to waste so much loving preparation, after all. Grabbing a condom from the table, he quickly got ready and slicked himself, aware that his lover was almost purring in anticipation.

With a smirk, he unhooked Yurio's legs from his waist and shifted them over his shoulders, gripping his waist and pulling him into his lap. The chain tightened obligingly, forcing the blonde to lie completely flat and stretched out as Otabek pulled harder on the tail. As the plug slipped out, Yurio murmured faintly in protest and then his eyes closed with pleasure as Otabek hilted himself on the first thrust, both of them crying out at the suddenness of the sensation.

“My god Yura... my god...” Otabek groaned for a moment before bracing himself on his hands and starting a deep, pounding rhythm. Yurio was perfectly prepared for him, the slight stretch he was creating drawing moans of pleasure from his lover with every thrust.

 _So hard! Oh god... so good...!_ Yurio's eyes were screwed shut, his fingers wrapping around the pole near his wrists and his body shaking. Otabek wasn't aiming for his prostate yet, he was drawing it out for himself while keeping his lover riding on waves of pleasure from the penetration. Bent nearly double, restrained at the wrists and with his ankles locked behind Otabek's neck, Yurio could do nothing to his neglected hard on to take himself to orgasm; he was forced to wait until his daddy was ready. It was delicious torture.

The teasing had worked its magic, and within minutes both of them were sweating and gasping, insanely aroused and greedy for each other. Otabek cried out as he came, a low, desperate moan that sent a shiver of delight through Yurio's body. The Kazakh was characteristically quiet in bed - until he reached a certain point at least. Knowing he could make his lover curse and moan like a whore was one of the things Yurio treasured most about their unusual sexual relationship.

Reluctantly, Otabek pulled out, and Yurio felt a twinge of regret that he wasn't going to be allowed to come yet... then he chirped happily as he felt one of the new vibrators slide into place inside him. A glance at the night stand told him his lover had selected the prostate massager, and he groaned aloud.

“This is a reward for all your hard work in setting up my birthday present” Otabek told him, lying beside him and licking his nipple through the fishnet as he switched the vibrator to a low setting. Moving it slowly into the right position, he watched the blonde's expression shift through anticipation to pleasure and then rapidly flush as his lover teased him. Watching him was like being given a shot of Viagra – by the time Yurio's body started to shudder and twitch, Otabek was already rock hard again.

Vibrators were one of Yurio's big weaknesses. He'd bought his first one on Otabek's insistence during the off season, when the Kazakh had visited him in Russia. They had played with it together, and Yurio had damn near screamed the place down the first time he had come from it. Since then he'd developed quite a collection, and often used them during the regular phone sex that sustained them over the long months between their visits together. It had been a while since Otabek had used one on him though, and he'd nearly forgotten how good his stoic lover was.

The pressure and vibration inside him had Yurio panting almost immediately, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the pole between his hands. Each shivering touch to his prostate made his hips buck, and Otabek went with the movement precisely so that he ended up bucking the vibrator harder against that same spot. It only took a few moments before he was rising towards climax, and he lost any attempt at dignity when Otabek flicked the setting higher just before he came, driving him over the edge with a spectacular display of cussing and breathy screams.

The come-down from a vibrator orgasm usually took Yurio some time, so Otabek occupied himself with cleaning up both of them and selecting his next toy from the collection, deliberately avoiding any self entertainment. He wanted to focus everything on his lover tonight. Sipping the spiced wine and nibbling on a strawberry, he watched as the blonde slowly relaxed, his eyes opening and his breathing slowing. When Yurio was able to focus properly again, he whimpered in delight at the sight of Otabek standing beside the bed, running the strands of the flogger through his fingers.

“Feeling up to something a bit rougher, kitten?” the older man asked, trailing the leather tassels over Yurio's groin and thighs. With a shudder, Yurio nodded furiously and scrambled into a kneeling position in front of him, facing width ways across the bed. “Y-yes daddy” he stuttered, his body erupting in excited goose flesh at the thought of what Otabek was about to do to him.

_ Ten months ago _

“A what?”

“A flogger. It's this” - Otabek shot him a link, and Yurio gave a tiny whimper as he looked at the website. “You liked the spanking so much... well this is similar, but much harder and more targeted than I can manage with my hands. It's just an idea” he added hurriedly, “You don't have to..!”

“Buy me one” Yurio said, firmly, “and bring it to the Grand Prix. If I take Gold in the final, I want you to use it on me as a reward.”

Otabek chuckled a little, his voice slightly tinny over the phone. “And if you don't get Gold?”

“Then you'd still better use it on me, because I'm going to need a hell of a lot of cheering up.”

As it turned out, it was a celebration for both of them, with Yurio taking Gold and Otabek taking Bronze. So Yurio insisted on being flogged twice.

_ Now _

The flogger made a cracking sound as it struck the pale skin of his ass, and Yurio snarled through clenched teeth. They had developed a code fairly quickly – if Yurio wasn't shouting aloud, Otabek wasn't flogging hard enough. Once he reached the point of shouting, the rule was that his lover kept going at that level until Yurio cried out his name, at which point he would stop and then they would fuck in whatever position Otabek wanted, as long as it involved him grabbing Yurio's red, twitching buttocks. Pain upon pain, all mixed in with pleasure and trust and love... it drove the blonde wild.

Crack. Another snarl, and Yurio realised he was probably going to be sitting down very gingerly tomorrow. The heady mixture of agony and love was intoxicating for him, and tonight his body was demanding more, harder, MORE. As the flogger fell a third time, harder than he thought was possible, he speculated that Altin would barely be able to raise his arm above shoulder height the next day, if he had his way.

A fourth snarl, and Otabek groaned as his arousal pulsed. This wasn't about violence, or about hurting Yurio, not for him. It was something much more primal than that – about possessing him, about marking him as _his,_ about doing things to his lover than no one else would or could understand. As soon as he'd discovered Yurio enjoyed being hurt during sex, during their first year together, he'd researched everything he could about being a good dominant, and had learned many things about caring for your submissive; about aftercare and safe words, about trust and about how to explore limits. The code they used had been one of his discoveries. In turn, he'd discovered that having Yurio's trust in this vulnerable area was more powerful and arousing to him than most of the physical acts they performed.

A fifth crack, and Yurio shouted aloud, his body shaking as he forced his hips to stay still. If he moved, they both knew from bitter experience that the flogger could easily catch body parts it wasn't intended to.

Otabek adjusted his grip and began a slow, regular flogging, keeping the strength of each hit the same. By the seventh strike, Yurio was panting and gasping, his forehead on the bed and his fingers clenched in the duvet. Otabek had unchained him, but left the manacles around his wrists, connected by a short buckle. The black leather gleamed as sweat dripped onto it and soaked into the sheets Yurio was kneeling on.

Not much longer now. Adjusting his position, Otabek could see how hard the blonde was; the shaking in his limbs and the tears in his eyes all signs that he was near his limit. Still, Otabek's arm was starting to ache as Yurio finally, finally had enough and cried his lover's name between moans.

Giving him a moment to recover his wits after the pain, Otabek tossed the flogger aside and knelt behind Yurio, running his hands over the welts on his ass as he slipped himself into a condom. Hard and aching since the first blow, he was inside his lover in moments, bending over his body and licking the sweat from his spine as he pounded into him again.

The sensation after so much flogging was indescribable, almost addictive. Pushing back against his lover, Yurio muffled his moans in the bedsheets and arched his back, helping Otabek hit his sweet spot again. Still stretched and slippery from earlier, it didn't take long for him to reach his climax, and he screamed brokenly as he came, utterly wrung out and spent. Otabek fucked him through it, holding on as long as he could before the pulsing tight heat of his lover took him over the edge. Cursing in Kazakh, his fingers left imprints on Yurio's hips until he subsided. Then they collapsed next to each other on the dishevelled bed, shivers and gasps eventually turning to chuckles and happy growling.

Yurio smiled as he felt Otabek softly kissing his shoulders and back, rubbing soothing lotion into the welts on his ass. He loved this part almost as much as the pain – the way his lover took care of any damage he'd done, the way he became soft and gentle, showing his love through touch and attention rather than wasting words. Words were something the Russian had never trusted or wanted. Actions were everything.

The lotion was lavender and some oils that helped healing, and Yurio knew that Otabek wanted to sleep. If he'd wanted to keep playing, he would have temporarily cleaned them both up and then moved on to whatever he wanted to do next. Soft kisses and cooling, sleep inducing lotion meant he was satisfied and happy, and wanted to curl up with his kitten. The kitten in question was more than happy to oblige – he felt raw and yet utterly blissed out at the same time.

They lay together for a while, drinking the spiced wine and feeding each other strawberries. Talking of small things, they luxuriated in being with each other and letting the lust and desire seep out of their bodies, replaced with tenderness. Yurio would have died before admitting this side of their time together to anyone, but he loved it just the same. Showering would wait until the the next day, after they had woken up to gentle, messy morning sex.

“Leave them on” Yurio murmured sleepily as Otabek unchained the manacles around his wrists. “I want to wear them for the rest of the week, so you know you can have me like this again whenever you want to.”

“I love you” Otabek said simply, gathering the tired blonde into his arms and tugging the sheets over them. “Seeing you in public with those on is going to kill me” he added, winning a grin from Yurio.

“That's the idea. Happy birthday, daddy” the Russian murmured, nestling into Otabek's chest. He purred softly as long fingers stroked his hair and in moments he was fast asleep.


End file.
